eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5001 (20 January 2015)
Synopsis At the police station, Mick tells an officer that his wife would like to report a rape. Linda explains that it was Dean Wicks, her husband’s brother, that raped her. A specialist officer from the Sapphire Unit, PC Vanessa Jenkins, is brought in. Linda opts to make her statement on video so it can later be used as evidence in court. Mick’s upset to learn he can’t be with Linda while she gives her statement but tells her he’ll be right outside if she needs him. Jenkins introduces Linda to DC Franklin who’ll be the officer investigating her case. Linda begins to give her statement and her hands shake as she pours a glass of water. She states that the photo shoot was the first time Dean touched her inappropriately. Linda explains she didn’t want to cause a scene so didn’t say anything. She reveals that Dean could be sweet and was there for her when she was having a bad time but one night he was drunk and tried to kiss her, so she pushed him away and slapped him. Linda tells Jenkins she was pleased to learn Dean had got together with Lauren as she thought it meant he’d moved on. She explains that on the day of the wedding Dean was upset and Mick was out looking for Shirley, and she said anything to get Dean to stay - Dean was crying, talking about suicide and she put her arm round him and told him she loved him in a maternal way. She admits that something about Dean made her edgy, so she went to make hot chocolate to break the mood. Linda explains he followed her into the kitchen and suddenly his hands were around her and he was kissing her neck - she tried to say no, told him to stop but he wasn’t listening. Linda says Dean pushed her face down onto the table where all she could see was a vase of flowers - lavender. Linda gets upset that she always thought she’d fight back but froze and remembers all she could think of was the lyrics to ‘Pretty Flamingo’ which was playing downstairs. Unable to continue with her statement, Linda rushes out but Mick’s not in the waiting room. She finds him leaning against a wall outside the police station in tears. Mick apologises but Linda tells him it helps her when he admits he’s scared - they’re going to get through this because the alternative is not an option. Linda returns to the police station and continues her statement, talking about the rape itself. Linda reveals she’s pregnant and it might be Dean’s baby. Jenkins asks what happened after Dean left. Linda talks about the text he sent the next day. Linda realises it’s her word against Dean’s. Jenkins explains the CPS will review all evidence and make a decision but without witnesses it often comes down to the issue of consent - in due course Dean will be arrested and, as the person Linda told first, Stacey will have to give a statement. Linda signs the DVD and hands over her mobile phone as evidence. Relieved it’s over, Linda kisses Mick – she did it. Shirley demands Dean tell her exactly what happened between him and Linda, admitting Linda’s told her she asked him to stop. Dean walks away. Later, Blades is dead, and Dean calls Shirley back to the salon. As Linda’s telling her story to the police, Dean gives Shirley his version of events. Dean insists Linda kept coming to the salon and fishing for compliments and they flirted. He’s sure Linda loved their kiss and dismisses the slap as her being fiery. He thinks Linda was flirty the next day and the flowers were her way of getting his attention. He also claims him dating Lauren got to Linda. Talking about the day of the wedding, Dean insists Linda kept him upstairs, plied him with booze and told him she loved about him - they connected. Dean tells Shirley they started kissing and one thing led to another. When Shirley asks if Linda at any point said no, Dean insists she didn’t. He asks if Shirley believes him but she stays silent. Back at Patrick’s house, Dean packs. Shirley arrives and tells Dean she believes him and he’s not going anywhere – innocent men don’t run. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes